Many techniques have been developed for altering an image of a human face, in order to improve the face's appearance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,107,672, a makeup simulation system is disclosed. The simulation system applies makeup to a video having an image of the face of a user captured thereon, and is characterized by image capturing means for capturing the image of the face of the user and outputting the video, control means for receiving the video output from the image capturing means, performing image processing on the video, and outputting the video; and display means for displaying the video output from the control means, wherein the control means includes face recognition means for recognizing the face of the user from the video based on predetermined tracking points; and makeup processing means for applying a predetermined makeup on the face of the user included in the video based on the tracking points and outputting the video to the display means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,583 discloses a method which includes determining a requested face which is requested by the person who wants the photograph to be corrected or wants to be made up, and creating an image of the face corrected or made up by executing image-processing such as contour-combining of the original face image or the face of the person based on the requested face.